Battlefield 6
Battlefield 6 is a first person shooter game developed by EA DICE for the ''Battlefield series, and is the sixteenth entry into the series. The game is set in the modern period of World War III. '''Campaign '''''Setting Plot Missions * Comrade Kaffarov - Sanaa * Semper Fidelis - Sahara * Operation Swordbreaker - Algiers * Operation Guillotine - Tripoli * Rock and a Hard Place - Tunis * Uprising - Mimbai * Going hunting - Mimbai * Thunder Run - Chinnai * Fear No Evil - Chinnai * Night Shift - Delhi * Exfiltration - Shanghai * Hit and Run - Guilin * Rolling Thunder - Guilin * Behind Enemy Line - Kinming * Fire From the Sky - Sichuin * Operation Exodus - Sichuin * The Eleventh Hour - Kashgar * The Great Destroyer - Sinai Peninsula Characters Misfit Platoon * Sergeant Chris "Recker" Mitchell * Corporal William "Irish" Kimble * Corporal Henry "Mick" Ramirez * Corporal Mike "Pak" Whistler * Staff Sergeant John Miller US Marines * Corporal Hannah Shuyi * Captain David Molina Russia * Dimitri "Dima" Mayakovsky * Vladimir * Kiril * Viktor * Lev China * Colonel Chang Jiewei * Lieutenant Jin Hai Maps US Marines vs People's Liberation Army * Guilin Peaks * Siege of Shanghai * Nansha Strike * Gobi Path * Strike at Hainan * Kinming * Hong Kong * Sichuin Invasion * Assault on Delhi * Maldives * Pinnacle Islands * Shuihia Taibai * Miolokai * Lost Islands * Silk Dragon * Limphini Gardens * Market City * Sunken Pearl * Wake Island US Army vs Soviet Red Army * Grand Bazaar * Death Valley * Noshahr Canals * Talah Monolith * Markhis Market * Sahara Desert * Tehran Highway * Asadi Palace * Tunis Canal * Sabalan Mountains * Nebandan Dunes * Tripolitania * Sidi Harbor * Hammerhead * Karelia Heights * Caspian Sea * Operation Shingle Factions Friendly * United States Marine Corps Enemy * Chinese People's Liberation Army * Soviet Red Army Overview Game Play The game is a first person shooter in which players, assuming the roles of infantry soldiers, use and fire guns to battle enemies, while also utilizing melee attacks with a knife. The game heavily mixes both action and adventure, while also utilizing strategy and tactical elements. Players create and join squads and must use team work and strategy, along with basic FPS fighting to complete objectives. The most common game mode is where one team must capture various command posts on a map, and the side that captures all posts or depletes all the reserves of the opposing team wins. The health system is a rechargeable system where the player's health will automatically recharge when not taking any damage, same as it was since Battlefield: Bad Company. Game Types * Rush * Conquest * Conquest Assault * Team Deathmatch * Squad Deathmatch * Capture the Flag * King of the Hill * Line Assault * Elimination * Domination * Objective Mode Weapon Attachments * Sights - ** Red Dot Sight ** ACOG Sight * Barrel - ** Grenade Launcher ** Bayonet ** Grip * Mod - ** Extended Magazines Classes and Weapons Medic * Primary - '''M16A2, M4 Carbine, AK-74m, Type 95, AKM, Galil IMI, SCAR-H, L85A2, AEK-971 * '''Secondary - '''M9, MP 443, QSZ-92, M67 Frag, Medikit, Knife ''Support'' * '''Primary - '''Minimi SAW, M60, PKM, RPD, Type 88, QBB-95, M240, L86, HK21 * '''Secondary - '''M9, MP 443, QSZ-92 M67 Frag, SMAW, Knife ''Engineer'' * '''Primary - '''MP5, Calico M960, AKS-74u, PP-19, QCW-05, Uzi, W1200, M4 Benelli T194, Saiga-12, NOR 982 * '''Secondary - '''M9, MP 443, QSZ-92, M67 Frag, Repair Tool, Explosives, Knife ''Scout'' * '''Primary - '''M21, M40, R700, Dragunov SVD, G22, QBU-88, Barrett 50 Cal * '''Secondary - '''M9, MP 443, QSZ-92, M67 Frag, Claymore, Knife '''Vehicles American * Tanks - ** M1 Abrams * Ground Vehicles - ** Humvee ** LAV-25 * Air Craft - ** F-16 Eagle ** AH-64 Apache ** UH-60 Blackhawk Russian * Tanks - ** T-90 * Ground Vehicles - ** GAZ 2975 ** BTR 90 * Air Craft - ** Sukhoi SU 35 ** Mi 28 ** Mi 24 Chinese * Tanks - ** Type 99 * Ground Vehicles - ** NJ 2046 ** WZ551 * Air Craft - ** J-10 Fantan ** WZ-10 Trivia Category:Battlefield Category:Games